Storage devices, such as devices utilizing non-volatile memories, have been widely used in mobile telephones, digital cameras, tablet computers, and other computing devices. A non-volatile memory typically does not require power to retain data and can retrieve stored information even after having been power cycled (e.g., turned off and back on). Examples of non-volatile storage devices include NOR flash memories, NAND flash memories, read-only memories, etc.